50 shades of chuck bass
by Eeliab8
Summary: Chuck bass has been away on a business trip and he comes back to find Blair reading 50 shades of Grey. What will Chuck do now? Rated m for a reason


Unable to believe that he had been gone so long. She had always hated that he had to go on long business trips, but it was the reality when being married to Chuck Bass. Blair laid on the bed as her mother had taken Henry out for some ice cream. Blair knew that it was a good time to get some work done, but Blair had spent the whole day reading. 50 shades of grey. Blair had heard about the book, but had never read it. Blair raised an eyebrow at the sex scene she was reading.

Chuck had come home and was trying to surprise Blair. Chuck had been glad that his last set of meeting had been canceled. Chuck had assumed to find Blair working but didn't. Chuck saw Blair reading and shook his head amused as he saw. Chuck took off his shoes so he couldn't make a sound and walked over snatching the book out of Blair's hand. "Classy," he mused reading the sex scene Blair had been reading. "Really classy," he smirked.

"Hey!" Blair objected reaching for the book. She was glad that Chuck was home but wanted her book more than anything. "Give it back," she snapped out holding her. "Please you're like the king of porn videos bass," Blair snapped standing on her feet.

Chuck grinned at Blair and held the book over her head. "So needy," he teased and sunk his mouth down to hers before she had the chance to reply. Chuck let the book drop on the floor as he cupped Blair's face as he deepened the kiss. Chuck broke the kiss and proceed to kiss down Blair's neck. Chuck shoved Blair onto the bed so he fell on top of her. Chuck quickly removed his tie not waning to be dressed. Suddenly an idea came to chuck. Chuck grabbed Blair's hands and with the tie he tied her to the bed and grinned.

Blair looked at chuck and pulled on the tie but chuck had kept the knots tight. "Hey!" She objected but watched as chuck get rid of his shirt.

"Now I can have my way with you," chuck spoke and leaned down tearing off Blair's blouse leaving Blair in pink and black bra. Chuck cupped her breasts and kissed her deeply. Chuck ripped off Blair's bra exposing her breasts. Chuck leaned down taking her breast into his mouth. Letting his tongue swirl around her nipples.

Blair was going to tell chuck not to rip her nice new clothes but Blair couldn't as chucks mouth worked his magic on her breasts. Blair moaned softly as chuck moved to the breast. Blair leaned her head back as chuck trailed kiss down her stomach.

Chuck slowly slid Blair out of her skirt and panties. Chuck smirked as he slowly teased her feeling how wet she was. "Like I said needy," he spoke before slipping two fingers into her and began to slowly move them in and out.

"Only for you," Blair managed to breath out as chuck began to move his fingers faster. Blair could feel it building inside her. She moaned loudly as she came.

Nothing aroused chuck more than hearing Blair moan. Chuck couldn't take it anymore. Chuck slowly undid his pants and grinned down at Blair and kissed her deeply allowing their tongues to dance, wrestle. Chuck teased Blair until she arched her back into him begging he knew.

Chuck slide himself into Blair with one smooth move. Chuck began to thrust into Blair.

Blair moaned with everything thrust as chuck sucked on her neck and bit. Chuck began to thrust harder and harder. Blair dug her nails into the headrail. "Chuck!" She moaned as she came and so did he.

Chuck rolled off Blair and grinned over at her. "Thanks for the welcome home," he leaned over and threw on his boxers. "50 shades of chuck is much better," he grinned and quickly kissed her before getting out of bed. He turned towards the door still leaving Blair naked and tied the bed.

"Chuck!" Blair called out not believing that he'd actually leave her here but chuck walked out into the hallway. "Bass get back here!" She called. "Bass!"

Chuck grinned and came running back into the bed an jumped on Blair. "Round two," he smirked. Before kissing Blair deeply.

AN:/ hope you enjoyed the story! This was my first smutty story! Please leave a review on your thoughts! And follow me on twitter, Eeliab8


End file.
